I Don't Want To Be Like Him
by Eldarwen
Summary: My first Harry Potter songfic! ^_- It's about Draco hating his father...


"I Don't Want To Be Like Him"  
"Daddy" by Jewel  
Draco Malfoy Songfic  
  
+-----+  
  
"My bones are tired, Daddy  
I don't get enough sleep  
I don't eat as good at I could, Daddy  
What's that say about me?"  
  
Draco stomped into the Slytherin common room absolutely fuming. He hated his father. He hated him more than anything else. Draco clenched his milky white hands into strong fists and gritted his strait, white teeth as he made his way up the stairs to his dorm. Slamming the door behind him, Draco threw himself lazily onto his bed. He tossed and turned before he spat angrily into the empty room,  
  
"Really! He treats me like I'm some inferior mudblood rather than his own son! There's only one thing more annoying than that old prat!"  
  
...And that's Potter...Draco finished in his head.  
  
"Sometimes I sleep past noon, Daddy  
I drink lots of black coffee, and I smoke like a chimney  
Yes, I left the refrigerator door half-open, Daddy  
What's that say about me?"  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall was as little as Draco had expected. The same noisy chatter of hundreds of students gobbling down food, and the same irritating questions were spouting out of Crabbe and Goyle's mouths. As Draco just sat there brooding to himself, he didn't even notice that his father, Lucius, had strode into the Great Hall and was speaking with Professor Dumbledor.   
  
"Sometimes I want to rip out your throat, Daddy  
For all those things you said that were mean.  
I'm going to make you just as vulnerable as I was, Daddy.  
What's that say about me?"  
  
Draco stared absent mindedly over at them until, just then, Dumbledor caught his eye and motioned for him to come forward. He snapped out of his trance like state and rose from his seat. Draco made his way down the Slytherin table and presented himself before the headmaster.  
  
Lucius turned to face his son, giving him a look that brought Draco's hatred towards him come to a boil. Lucius beckoned for Draco to follow as he walked back down and out of the Great Hall. Grumbling, Draco did as he was bid.   
  
"Sometimes I want to bash in your teeth, Daddy. Going to use your tongue as a stamp. I'm going to rip your heart out the way you did mine, Daddy. Go ahead an' psychoanalyze that."  
  
Upon reaching the Slytherin common room, Lucius silently sat in a leather armchair, and Draco did the same. For the first few moments, they just stared each other down before Draco broke the silence,  
  
"What is it that you wish of me this time, father?"  
  
"It seems, as I understand it, that your grades have been slipping."  
  
"It's because of Quidditch practice, Father. It's a bit tiring and I sometimes forget to do my work."  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll just have to decide what is more important, your precious Quidditch, or your wizarding level." Lucius said, rather bluntly.  
  
Draco pursed his lips, his insides churning. He just wanted to lash out at his father and tell him that being a Malfoy doesn't mean he has to be like him.  
  
"'Cause I'm your creation, I'm your love, Daddy  
Grew up to be and do all those sick things you said that I'd do  
Well last night I saw you sneak out your window  
With your white hood, Daddy  
What's that say about you?"  
  
Lucius rose and walked briskly out of the common room, leaving Draco fuming once again. Draco sat in that same spot for well over an hour until he finally flung himself up and stormed back downstairs. He knew it'd be impossible to sleep feeling so angry, so he decided to go for a walk around the school before curfew. He was so bust ranting in his mind, he didn't see where he was going. In doing so, bumping right into a familiar green-eyed boy with mussed black hair and glasses.  
  
"Watch it, Potter!" Draco spat as he fell onto the cold stone floor.  
  
"But I was just standing here. I think you may be the one who should be watching where your going." Harry said duly. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"It's just my old prat father. Nothing you'd understand, Potter."  
  
Harry just gave a sigh, shrugged, and walked off.  
  
"I'm sloppy, what's that say about you?  
I'm messy, what's that say about you?"  
  
"I don't want to be like him..." Draco whispered as his eyes started to water.  
  
"My bones are tired, Daddy" 


End file.
